The Flame of Despair
This is the second episode of Miggy Wiggy. Storyline On the Wiggy Family Car..... Carmelina: Finally! We are going to the beach! Thank you so much honey dear! Miguel: Oh, your welcome Carmelina, my darling. Miggy:*plays his PSP* Yeah! New Highscore! Just Slammed you Sumo Slammer Villain 13! *puts down PSP and opens his bag* Oh! There it is! The gift from Dad! Miguel:Miggy, not now! Just wait till we get to the beach house, then you can show it to your cousins Rosabella, Miriam and Calvin. Miggy: Oh Men! Bella doesn't care about video games, all she knows about are laptops and Wifis and computers. Miriam only wants Make up, Fashion and Popularity! And then Calvin, he's cool, but he is a skateboarder! I mean, he doesn't play Sumo Slammers! All he cares about is Counter Strike and the Crossfire and then Pointblank! I can't stand those three! Carmelina: Oh Sweetie, they're not that bad, they are your cousins after all, I'm sure you'll all get along just fine. Miggy: Oh Sheesh Mom! I am the youngest, they wont listen to me. I am 10, Rosabella is 14, Miriam is 12 and Calvin is 15! They don't hang out people my age. Miguel: Oh, just do your best sun. *pulls off* Here we are! The Wiggy Family Beach House. A lady walked into the car. She waved her hand. Carmelina: Hi Esmeralda! Auntie Esmeralda: Oh Carmelina! How are you? Where's Miggy? Miggy: *goes out of the car* I am here Auntie Esmeralda! Esmeralda: Oh my woogly boogly! Miggy: Auntie, stop calling me that. Miguel: Hey Esmeralda! Come on, Let's go inside. Carmelina, Miggy, Miguel and Esmeralda went inside the Beach House. Miggy: *Sees a man* Uncle Quasimodo! Uncle Quasimodo: Miggy! How's my Sumo Slammer master? Miggy: I am good! I just defeated Villain 13 in Sumo Slammer Primus on my PSP Uncle Quasimodo: Good Job Miggy! I am currently in the mission to defeat Villain 21! Miggy: Villain 21 already! Your a good gamer Uncle Uncle Quasimodo: You too Miggy, By the way, I have a gift for you. *pull out a big box behind the sofa* Ta-Da! Here's a new PS3 unit for you nephew! Miggy: Wow Wow Wow!!! Thank you so much Uncle!! Miguel: *approaches Miggy and Quasimodo* Hey there brother! Just like what i told you that Miggy would like. Oh, Miggy, now the gift I gave you, open it. Miggy:Okay *pulls out gift from the bag and unwraps it* Wow! The new Sumo Slammer Mechatron Revenge and Sumo Slammer Universal Racing for PS3! that's why Uncle gave me a console, so I can have something I can play this game on! Thank You so much Dad, and you too Uncle Quasimodo. A tall teenage boy approached Quasimodo Teenage Boy: Dad, I need a new nitro unit for my Skateboard. I just ordered, so can you pick it up at Tom's on Friday? Quasimodo: Calvin, we will go to Paris with you Uncles and Aunts on Thursday and wont be coming back till Monday! Have you forgotten? You have to shake that noodle of yours. Calvin: I haven't forgotten, I meant for you to pick it up on Friday at Tom's Racing Equipment Paris Branch near the Eiffel Tower. Tom's Race Shop has a lot of branches pop. Quasimodo: Oh sorry Calvin, where's your sister Miriam? Calvin: On her room, watching America's Next Top Model S16 for the 42nd Time! Unknown Female: Wow Clavin, you really listed the times your sister watched that show. I guess your pretty smart. Calvin: Oh Sheesh Bella! I already knew I am smart way back when the monkeys learned how to climb trees! *stares at Bellas' outfit* Sheesh Bella! Your outfit is lame! That is so last year! Bella; Aah!? F.Y.I.! this outfit is just the top poll voted outfit at Smart Central Polls dot com! Calvin: Oh, that site. it's for lame dweebs. Bella: Oh you wouldn't say that! Calvin: I already did. Bella: Shut up! Totrementa Atramentum! Calvin swung away in the air. Miggy saw Bella fight and decide that he wanted to show off his own abilities as well. Miggy: Hey guys! Check this out! *transforms* Flametooth! Hahahaha, I am stronger than you know Bella Bella: As if Miggy! I am gonna cool you down! Aquoventis Mercado! *A spray of water sprung from Bella's palms. Miggy:*dodges the water* Hehehe, Weak! Here, have some Burner so you can have energy! *throws fireball at Bella* Calvin:*Jumps high and kicked the Fireball. It deflected back to Flametooth* Miggy:*gets hit* Whoah! What the! How did you do that? Calvin: I am a skilled Kung Fu Artist! Miggy: Never Mind! Take this! Multiple Fire Bal- Calvin: Hiya! *Hits Flametooth so hard that Flames sprung from it's head and wings and made a portal like gateway. The portal sucked Calvin, Bella and Miggy. Carmelina: Miggy! Aaahhh! My son!!!! Miguel: Hey! Quasimodo:Calvin! Esmeralda: Rosabella my daughter! Miguel: *jumps towards the prtal but the portal closed. Miguel fell into the ground* On the realm inside the portal... Miggy:*wakes up* Ohh ohhh ohh. What the!? Where are we? Calvin! Bella! Wake up! *shakes Calvin and Esmeralda* Calvin: Uhnn naa Uhhhggghh. Hey! Stop it! Bella:Oh my gosh! Where are we, hey! Miggy, pull it off! Stop shaking me, I am awake already! Miggy: oh, Good! Cause, now, you need to figure out where we are. Bella: Oh!? Why leave that to me? Miggy:Umm, because you clever, wise, intelligent and smart Bella: Ugh! Pull it off! Those are Synonyms! they are the same. Besides, why dont we ask Clavin here since he is very smart and have known that he is smart even before monkeys learned to climb trees! Calvin: Oh stop it Bella! Don't be Paranoid! Bella: Oh fine Mr. Smartypants! Then, a winged creature similar to Flametooth saw them Creature: Intruders! We got Intruders in the Realm of the Flame of Despair! Miggy:Whoah! We are not Intruders! Creature: Amigos! let's fry them! Several more Flame creatures arrived. Creature 2: I am Pyronus! A Pyronite! Burn down! *Breathes a giant mass of fire* Bella: Oh for crying out loud! Protectum Sectreturiam! *A giant shield protected them from the fire* Pyronus: My comrades! Attack with fire! Now, on my signal, we all shoot fire! Now! 3 - 2 - 1! Fire! *A ginormous mass of fire went straight to the direction of Miggy, Calvin and Bella. Calvin: Bella! More Protection! Bella: I am not gonna be able to stop that! My shiel would break! Perhaps this, Teleportum Mugmatium! *The three got teleported into the back of the Flame Creatures* Creature 3: Compadres! Ze three humas are behind us! There they are! Shoot them! Bella: Aquoventis Mercado! *A pressurized water spray sprung from Bella's hands.* Quick! Calvin! Miggy! Try to take them down one by one while I try to stop those fire! Calvin: With Pleasure! *Somersaults and kicks three Alien butts* Miggy: Let's do this! *transforms* Echosploud! Supersonic Echo Wave *Giant Sonic Waves are emitted from Echosploud's shoulders. It hurted the Flame Creatures and stopped shooting fire. Pyronus: Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!! Too Much Sound! The flame! it would be destroyed! Then, a female flamey figure sprung from the Flame of Despair. Flamey Female: What are you doing here? Why are you trying to destroy the flame of despair I planted on this realm to free them from my control? Nobody messes up with Faltrona! I will take over this Flame Realm! This my Planet! This is my kingdom! With all of the Flamey creatures rooted into this realm, I would have no trouble kidnapping all Flame Creatures! Miggy: Rooted Er? Ahh! That's why Flametooth was able to create the portal! He was a flame creature and his powers were connected to this place somehow. Faltrona: Your right Echonite! This place is called the Flame Realm! The planet where the first flame creatures are born! The ancestors of all Flame creatures rooted all Flame being's spirit in this place before spreading out his offspring to different planets! Now, If I gain control of this Realm, I can Imprison all of the Flame Creatures here under my control with the help of the Flame of Despair and control all of the Fire Creatures there is on the Universe! Bella: Enough Dilly - dallying! Miggy! You need to destroy that flame! Now! Calvin! help me repel tis Fire Witch! Calvin: Sure! *pulls his hoverboard from his back and mount it* Hey Lady! have a kick! *Kicks Faltrona* Faltrona:*gets hit* Ouch! You crouch! Flame Sword! * a sword of flame appeared on Faltrona's hands.* Hahahahahaha! You are all doomed! *Sticks the sword to the ground. Lava erupted from the ground* Bella: Aaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!! Protectum Sectreturiam! *a shield formed between Bella and Calvin* Calvin: Migz! be careful! you don't have protection from the lava. Miggy:*turns back to Miggy* Oh no! Not now! *continues to run and then started to climb the tower up to the Flame of Despair Faltrona: Oh no you wont! *shoots out multiple strong fireballs* Miggy:*almost get's hit* Oh ooohhhh woah! *continues to climb* This tower is tall! i am not gonna make it! The Temperature is starting to rise! *swipes his head to remove sweat. His hands got wet. He held a rock but slipped* Aaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!! * While on air, the Plumbonatrix was reloaded. He can't see the figures so he just randomnly picked an alien and pushed the button. transforms. Hits the groub\nd.* Faltrona: Ahahahahahaha! you are dead boy! Bella: Miggy! No! Miggy: Aquoeruptor! Faltrona: What the!? You are alive? Miggy: Haha, Aquoeruptor has two forms! Erupt mode and water mode. In water mode, I turn into real water which can move freely into the environment! That's the form I used to break my fall and luckily, i didn't felt a thing. Faltrona: No!!! You imbecil! *Shoots out flamthrower* Aquoeruptor:*shoots water. The flame turns to vapor. The water hit Faltrona* Faltrona: Ugh. Noo!!! Noo!!!! I am weakened with that water! Aquoeruptor:Hahahaha! Now for that flame. *Shoots out pressurized water from his pumps. It hit the Flame of Despair and destroyed it.* The Flame Creatures went back to normal thinking. Faltrona: Noo!!!! You hadn't saw the last of me! *Teleports* Bella: I am glad that's over! phew! it's hot in here! Calvin: Yeah it is hot in here. Pyronus: Oh, thank you so much heroes of the Flame Realm! What can we do to repay your kindness to us? Miggy:*turns back to Miggy* Umm, well, me and my cousins want to go bak home to earth please. Pyronus: If that's what you want. *created portal* Follow tha trail from here. You will reach Earth. Miggy: Thanks Pyronus! The three went into the portal. The Flame Creatures bid farewell at them. Meanwhile, on Earth.... Esmeralda: Oh my dear Bella! Where are you! *crying* Miguel:*on the phone* Yes, Kurt, I need a spaceship, deliver it now to Pinpose Beach. *Miggy, Calvin and Bella goes back* hold on Kurt! They are here! Postpone the Spaceship Delivery *Hangs off the phone* Miggy! Where have you been! Carmelina: Oh my boy *runs to Miggy and hugs him* Quasimodo: Calvin my boy! Esmeralda: Bella! *hugs Bella* Quasimodo: By the way, where have you tree been? Miggy: Well Uncle, it's kind of a long story! Miggy told the adults the story. THE END. Heroes: *Miggy *Calvin *Bella Villain(s): *Faltrona *Flame Creatures (temporarily) Aliens Used: *Echosploud *Flametooth *Aquoeruptor (debut) Category:Miggy Wiggy Episode Category:Episodes